


We're Not Broken Just Bent

by Rei (Arterra)



Category: Flowerthorn SMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Set in minecraft, ambiguous ending, crying in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei
Summary: Emma overhears her fiancèe, Thistle, talking to her chat about marrying another girl.Confused, she confronts her.
Relationships: Thistle | AdmirableThistle/Abigail (Stardew Valley), Thistle | AdmirableThistle/Emma | Emmwu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 7





	We're Not Broken Just Bent

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So this is literally the first fanfic about these two but I hope I still did okay. 
> 
> Entirely based on Thistle's Stardew Valley stream and the subsequent shenanigans by Emma on Twitter yesterday.
> 
> Keep in mind this is all angst, and mind the ambiguous ending tag. Thank you!!

Emma watched from the trees as her fiancèe handed another girl some quartz. 

It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but Emma wasn’t worried. Twice this week now, her fiancèe had given the same girl the same rock, but her fiancèe loved her, wouldn’t court another behind her back.

The girl, Abigail her name was, thanked Thistle for the delicious food. 

Emma watched, head swimming with thoughts and hopes and confusion  and betrayal . 

She knew better than to assume, maybe Thistle had struck a deal with the girl, maybe she was being blackmailed, any of these things was possible. 

She walked home, the route from Thistle’s base to hers memorized but not quite worn into the ground yet. 

She made some quick food for the next day, sticking some simple potatoes in a smoker to cook before glancing out the window at the setting sun and climbing in bed. 

Emma woke to bright light in her eyes and the sound of mobs burning in the distance, skeleton bones clattering to the ground outside. 

The sky outside was clear for now, but she could see some stormclouds brewing in the distance. 

Might provide a nice opportunity for cozy cuddles by a fire with Thistle, she figured, gathering up her daily offering of flowers to adorn her beloved’s house. There weren’t any thistles around, not that she had found, but lilies and orchids and sunflowers did just fine in the meantime. 

Making the trek back through the forest, she got to where Thistle had been working lately, only to see her talking to her chat. She hung back a minute to watch her work and talk, but Thistle moved just right to let her hear the next sentence.

“I’m gonna make Abigail my wife, just you wait.”

Emma’s fond smile fell at that, just like the flowers in her hand. She stood at the edge of the clearing, unconsciously shuffling her feet around, before stepping on a branch, the crack echoing through the otherwise silent forest. 

She watched as her girlfriend whipped her head around towards the source, spotting her, but too far away to discern her distraught face.

“Emma! My one true love!” Thistle cried out, running to greet her with what promised to be a bone crushing hug. 

But as she neared, Emma stepped back, holding her hands out in front of her as if to say “not another step.”

“Is everything all right?”

“Who’s Abigail?”

“Abigail’s a friend of mine, why?”

“So you marry your friends?”

“Where did you get that in your head?”

“I heard you talking to your chat a minute ago.”

“Emma, you know how annoying chat gets, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Yeah? Then what is it?” 

Emma was mad, she was upset, she was heartbroken. She saw more than felt herself tearing up, as her sight blurred through the tears brimming in her eyes.

“It’s a joke, it’s all a bit to keep my chat happy-”

“So you spend hours of your day collecting pretty rocks to give her? To keep chat happy? How did they get it in their heads that you were gonna marry Abigail?”

There was silence for a minute. Thistle’s mouth opened like she was going to speak again before it closed and she looked abashedly down at the ground, like she’d been caught in a lie. 

Maybe she had. 

“What does she have that I don’t?” Emma whispered, her voice breaking, tears streaming down her face. 

Shaking her head in disbelief, not wanting to hear another word from her (fiancèe? Could she even call her that?), Emma ran away sobbing. 

As she ran towards her faraway home, it started raining. She flew through the rain, barely feeling her feet moving. She couldn’t think, she didn’t try. 

Her fiancèe betrayed her, was cheating, wooing another girl behind her back. 

She ran through forests and leaped over streams, her feet thundering underneath her the entire time, unfeeling, unthinking. She wasn’t entirely watching where she was going, having memorized the trip by now. She could do it by muscle memory.

Or so she thought.

She stumbled and hit the ground, her glasses falling off her face. She knew she had mud all up the front of her pink jumper, and some scrapes on her face, but she genuinely couldn’t care less.    
  


She didn’t have the energy to get up. So she curled up and cried, in the middle of the forest. She wasn’t entirely sure she knew where she was, actually. Would anyone find her?

Distantly, she hoped they wouldn’t. 

Some part of her knew she wouldn’t be able to face Thistle.

She was cold and hurt and wet and oh so tired, but she didn’t move. 

She couldn’t move.

The next thing she knew, she was lying in a puddle on the ground, dirt and leaves and the sun on her face. Her glasses lay a few feet away, broken. 

Just like her, she thought distantly. 

She lay there and watched the sunset. 

It was a beautiful sunset, she remembers watching many like it with her girlfriend's head on her shoulder. She would have cried again if she had the energy.

If she weren't so numb.

Unmoving, she watched as a creeper approached.

Distantly, she heard it hiss, that normally unnerving sound of a creeper igniting. 

She closed her eyes, and silently wished all her friends well. 

After all, if even her fiancèe didn't really want her, who would?

**Author's Note:**

> How we feeling? Does it get better or worse when I say I haven't decided if this gets added onto at all? How about when I say I haven't decided whether or not respawn is a thing? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome and encouraged, but please make it constructive
> 
> I may be involved in the canon but this is not canon! I’m simply joking around!
> 
> Thistle's [Twitter](https://twitter.com/admiredthistle) and [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/admirablethistle) in case you decide this is interesting enough to take a look at her
> 
> Emma's [Twitter](https://twitter.com/EmmwuTheSimp)
> 
> Come say hi on my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/reiofsuns)
> 
> (also emma and thistle, if you see this, if any of the tags look off or you want anything changed lmk)


End file.
